The robbed Light
by w nymph
Summary: Multichap, AU – In a world in that his D-Wheel didn’t break down, Yusei encounters the hell that Kiryu has promised him. But perhaps hell isn’t such a bad place to stay at…


Author's Note: Dark Signer insanity is spreading and infected me XD. This was inspired by the great fanfiction made by Calai'di (Third King-series, Vacant, Repentance and such), by the very awesome DS-Crow-series written by Immicolia (and all the other awesome stuff she makes) and much of the stuff I found browsing through LJ. This is probably not even half as good.

This is somewhat a mix of some speculations I made pre-35 about what might happen if a Signer loses to a D-Signer, the promise of DS-Dick to dye the dragon birthmark in pitch black in epi-28, and an AU dealing with what might have happened hadn't the Crimson Wheel broken down.

Originally this was meant to be just a One-Shot; but you know stuff happens and it turned into a somewhat Multichap with five parts planned.

Please enjoy.

**Warnings**:

1. Spoiler for the whole series, for this chapter only up to 35.

2. I will be using the Japanese names for people and cards alike (The new ones at least; I just can't get used to saying/writing Duel Runner instead of D-Wheel and the likes).

3. might have hints of Yusei/Kiryu, Yusei/Jack and Crow/Kiryu; Although even I don't quiet know where they are. You tell me XD.

**Summary:** sorta Multi-chapter – In a word in that his D-Wheel didn't break down, Yusei encounters the hell that Kiryu has promised him. But perhaps hell isn't such a bad place to stay at…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- The robbed Light ---**

**--- Part 01: Yusei ---**

It had taken long enough, and as much as Yusei disliked this way of dueling, he wasn't about to give up and let Kiryu have his way. Finally he had managed to inflict damage in return, even reduced Kiryu's lifepoints to below a thousand. Yusei had hoped to end the duel with Synchro Destructor but he had realised that it is far to optimistic to call for victory the moment he activated the trap.

He knew that, although it seemed that he had finally taken the lead in this duel, especially with Stardust and Scrap-Metal Scarecrow on his field, Kiryu still held far to much cards in his hand (figuratively and literally speaking) to be counted out of the game just yet. Not to mention that the meaning of the one that he had added through the effect of One-Hundred-Eyes Dragon was still unknown, which made it even more dangerous. However he held Speed Spell – Final Attack in his hand, which made him fairly confident to be able to end this insanity the instant his next turn came by.

(And perhaps, so Yusei hoped, just perhaps, like that street duelist Dick Pitt, Kiryu would turn back into the person that he had been before, the person he had looked up to so much…)

But somehow his gut feeling told him that he wouldn't have a next turn, a feeling that worsened as Kiryu interrupted him to declare the special summoning of his two ghost token and thanked him for adding what he called a Dark Signer's mightiest card to his hand.

Disbelieving he watched as Kiryu laughed and sacrificed his tokens along with the souls of the Satellites, that he and his allies had captured, remorselessly summoning forth a monster unlike any that Yusei had seen before.

It was gigantic and had an aura of malice, and as he watched it rise from the earth Yusei felt true fear gripping him, for the first time in so long. It was even worse than three years ago, when they had watched their world fall apart around them. The fear in him sneaked into his heart and made his mind go almost blank as he saw how the hand of the giant reached for him and heard Kiryu call out for his death.

He tried to stop it, cried out for both Stardust and Scrap-Metal Scarecrow but neither can help, both fail to stop the ever-approaching giant. From a far he heard Kiryu scold him, amused at him for even thinking that this monster – no god – can be stopped by the mere cards of a Signer and from even farther away he heard Jack and Crow call his name in concern.

All he could do was watching the giant's hand coming near, slowly yet unbelievingly fast, destroying the ground beneath it. He closed his eyes as the fear in his heart and mind took over, anticipating the strike, and the instant before he took the hit fear turned into hate.

Hate for what Kiryu has become. And even greater hate for Godwin, who sent him back to Satellite as a sacrificial lamb, knowing that Yusei wouldn't stand a chance against the Dark Signers just yet, especially only by himself. Hate for the Crimson Dragon, who was part of him, who had forced this fate upon him. But between all the hate there was fierce defiance. Because, even if it was only to spite all the mentioned above (and it wasn't), he did not want to die. Not on like this.

Then the hand reached him and his world disappears in unmatchable pain and darkness as purplish flames consume him…

----

His world was pain, endless pain and he wondered if this was what Kiryu had endured, what Kiryu had called hell. But pain was just the tip of the feelings plaguing him. Mostly he felt fear, fear of Kiryu, whom he had been chanceless against, fear for Crow and Jack, who Kiryu would be after next. And even more intense than pain and fear he felt hate, for Godwin, for the world.

Sometimes he started to wish that he would just die and a small piece of him wondered if he wasn't dead already. Yet he tried to keep clinging to the light, forcing himself to remember Jack and Crow and Rally-tachi and all the fun-times they had had together. But after some time even the memory of the better times wasn't enough anymore to keep darkness and pain at bay and soon he stopped remembering, stopped caring and just learned to relish the darkness, making it part of himself.

And when he woke up in a dark and unfamiliar place, he was leaning against a cold wall, his left arm chained against something, his right burning painfully, the pain digging into his arm as if to engrave itself onto him.

His lungs filled with air for what felt the first time and when he opened his eyes he saw the birthmark glowing in his lap; not in the red that he had become accustomed to, but in blackish purple, like the fake mark on Dick Pitt, like the mark of… Kiryu.

He turned his head and saw his own reflection in the old, dust covered mirror that hung on the wall (the one that he shouldn't have seen by any means in this darkness but did anyway) he wasn't really surprised to see his cobalt blue pupils contrasting with the now black of his eyes.

But it wasn't panic that spread though him; interestingly enough, he felt only acceptance and power. Power that put everything that he had seen before in his life to shame. And with power came the knowledge that he was no longer the one he had been before, no longer part of this world.

And when he turned his head back to the front, his eyes met Kiryu's, who was sitting on a crate not even two meters away from him. Kiryu, who's eyes oddly enough didn't hold the look of intense hatred and the promise of pain – in fact if Yusei hadn't known better he would have thought that everything was back the way it had been before… before Signers, before the city, before that night three years ago.

And as their eyes meet, Yusei wondered what he had been afraid of. Because if this was hell, then perhaps hell wasn't such a bad place to stay at.

**------**

Ah, this stuff was written around Christmas, and as I said above I did try getting a storyline for some kind of epic fic with this but it kept eluding me. But thanks to the show I finally got the story planned out… Now to the writing. (And if someone is interested: After writing this I was like: God, DS-Yusei so needs Dark!Stardust. I posted the result in on my LJ-account. Link is in my profil ^^)

Anyway next up is Part 02: **Kiryu**

This is the first time I wrote Dark Fiction (unless you count Obsession; but I'm not quiet sure about that one either) Originally I wanted to wait with posting this until I had finished the whole thing. however I feel I have reached the point where I seriously NEED feedback. That means please Review!


End file.
